comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Comunidad Central Discusión:Spotlights
Hola, esta es la página de discusión para los spotlights, pero esta es trasplantarla a la página proyecto. Así que si editas hazlo con cuidado, si viniste a solicitar un spotlight recuerda que primero tienes que revisar si cumples con todos los requerimientos, estos están aquí, de lo contrario tu solicitud puede ser denegada. Si cumples con los requerimientos presiona el siguiente botón y sigue las instrucciones: type=comment buttonlabel=Solicitar un Spotlight bgcolor=transparent break=no hidden=yes default= :Spotlights preload=Plantilla:Spotlights/precarga editintro=Plantilla:Spotlights/instrucciones Si tienes cualquier duda sobre la solicitud de los spotlights o quieres comentar algo sobre la solicitud de alguno de ellos, deja un mensaje en el foro, en el tema correspondiente. = Solicitud de Spotlights = Dragon Quest Wiki :He hecho una revisión pulsando el botón de "Página aleatoria" 33 veces y esta ha sido la impresión que me he llevado: 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 • 9 • 10 • 11 • 12 • 13 • 14 • 15 (muy bien por dar atribución a Wikipedia) • 16 • 17 • 18 • 19 • 20 • 21 • 22 • 23 • 24 • 25 • 26 • 27 • 28 • 29 • 30 • 31 • 32 • 33 En negrita son los que tienen más de una línea, con enlaces, o imágenes y/o categorizados, la mayoría del resto a penas se pueden considerar siquiera esbozos. Si queréis el spotlight hay que ampliar la mayoría páginas del wiki para que no pase esto. Como hay tiempo pues los cinco spotlights ya están reservados para la próxima ronda lo marco como pendiente. Os deseo mucho éxito para la próxima revisión, que si la hago yo de nuevo será del mismo estilo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:48 29 abr 2012 (UTC) Ok pero eske ahora los otros editores ya no editan y necessito el spotlight como sea para ke vengan mas usuarios.Dios DraGón a tu servicio (muro) 13:11 1 may 2012 (UTC) :Siguen habiendo muchos esbozos pero hay al menos 100 artículos normales. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:50 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Phineas y Ferb Wiki Verano 2012 Mexico 1554 Artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:38 17 may 2012 (UTC) :Sería bueno que se arreglasen todas las redirecciones dobles que tiene, si necesitas ayuda para hacerlo avísame. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:30 29 may 2012 (UTC) Navidad 2012 :Un poco pronto para solicitar un spotlight para Navidad, mejor solicítalo para entonces. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:38 17 may 2012 (UTC) FEARpedia :Hola, veo que hay 113 artículos de las cuales 111 aparecen sin categorizar (lo puedes ver en el enlace "Págs sin categorizar). Para cumplir con los requisitos deberían estar bien categorizadas. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:39 19 may 2012 (UTC) :Creo que ya he solucionado el problema, si encuentras otro no dudes en avisarme. Pozo1992 (muro) 07:42 20 jun 2012 (UTC) ::√ --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:33 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Assassin's Creed :Hola Lord David, en principio solo se puede solicitar un spotlight por vez. Está como pendiente hasta arreglar lo que te comenté de la portada, también habría que hacer limpieza de artículos que están a cero (en el enlace de "Esbozos") y categorizar todas las páginas y categorías. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:04 1 jul 2012 (UTC) GearsPedia }} :Hola Vixo Fenix, gracias por el diff, lo marco como pendiente hasta que se reduzca el número de redirecciones dobles (ver "R. dobles") y se categoricen todas las categorías. Si necesitas ayuda para hacerlo avísame. Al ser la segunda vez que se solicita se pide un poquito más de perfección. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:17 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Ahora yo me voy a hacer cargo de los mensajes que me dejes aqui, (no se si sea un problema que yo me haga cargo de esto) ya que Vixo lleva unos dias inactivo asi que decidi hacerme cargo, tambien soy administrador de la wiki asi que no te preocupes. Las categorias, yo me puedo encargar de eso, pero las reedirecciones dobles como las quito. --Dejame un Mensaje (muro) 23:23 4 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Si quieres las redirecciones dobles las arreglo yo. Ya me dirás. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:22 5 jul 2012 (UTC) En serio, harias eso por nosotros, pues dejame decirte que si, me gustaria que me ayudaras. Deja te digo algo curioso nosotros algunas veces lo redirigiamos a proposito para que fuera mas facil de reedirigir, pero ahora ya me di cuenta que es malo hacer eso XD. Saludos. --Dejame un Mensaje (muro) 01:01 6 jul 2012 (UTC) :::√ Listo http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:27339#2 Sí las redirecciones son necesarias mientras que no sea una redirección dirigiendo a otra redirección. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 10:04 11 jul 2012 (UTC) Ice Age Wiki :Hola Ben alien supremo, actualmente hay 125 artículos de los cuales unos 30 a 40 se pueden considerar esbozos, lo dejamos en 30, por lo que hay que aumentar en 5 artículos completos o ampliar 5 de los esbozos existentes. Por cierto, 18 usuarios es buen grupo eh ;) ya quisieran muchos wikis tener 18 usuarios. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:33 1 jul 2012 (UTC) :No hay enlaces claros en la portada o apenas se ven por el color azul sobre fondo azul, también se ven enlaces a imágenes en rojo y errores de código al final. Hasta que no se arregle eso está como declinado. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:22 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Literatura Wiki Hola Csuarezllosa, parte fue contestado en http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:25813 Como es la tercera vez, revisar que todas las categorías estén categorizadas y no haya ninguna página sin categorizar y agregar un artículo en la sección de artículo destacado de la portada que ahora está vacía y con un enlace en rojo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:44 1 jul 2012 (UTC) :Hola, Zeist Antilles, revise todas las categorias y articulo destacado, todo listo, algún pendiente, para poder arreglarlo. Saludos.- --'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 12:49 1 jul 2012 (UTC) ::√ --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:32 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Doctor Who Wiki :Veo que ha progresado mucho desde que la vi el año pasado. Solo os recomendaría que todas las imágenes de la portada que enlazan a categorías estén ya creadas, aunque todavía no tengan ningún artículo. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:01 1 jul 2012 (UTC) Un Show Más Wiki :Se olvido el enlace y ya está.- --'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 22:16 26 jun 2012 (UTC) ::Les sugiero que arreglen su administración ya que hay muchos vandalismos en Blogs y artículos traten de tener la Wiki en orden saludos.--Infernape8910 19:12 27 jun 2012 (UTC) ::Intentare arreglarlo PhineasJoka2011 (muro) 21:11 29 jun 2012 (UTC) :::Hola PhineasJoka2011 veo que van manteniendo a raya el vandalismo, tengan en cuenta que aunque desactivaron los comentarios de los artículos, estos siguen existiendo (solo están ocultos), si los vuelven a activar tendrán que borrar todos los que tienen vandalismo. Les queda pendiente hacer limpieza en la categoría candidatas para borrado y de páginas de una sola línea (ver enlace "Esbozos") y categorizar todas las páginas y categorías (ver enlaces "Págs. sin categorizar" y "Cats. sin categorizar") Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:41 1 jul 2012 (UTC) ::::√ --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:16 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Aztecak Games :Hola Aztecak47, a primera vista veo que la portada no cumple el cuarto punto: Que la portada cuente con al menos una imagen, y con enlaces claros hacia el contenido más importante. El titular no cuenta como imagen. Los enlaces claros, no hay muchos y cuesta encontrarlos. También sería recomendable aprovechar todo el espacio de la página. En cuanto a la imagen del spotlight, tendría que ser algo más llamativa y que se pueda entender a simple vista. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:29 1 jul 2012 (UTC) :Ok Zeist, estaré trabajando en ello -- Aztecak47 (Muro de mensajes) ::Ha pasado un mes y la portada y la imagen de spotlight siguen igual. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:10 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Campamento Mestizo Wiki :Marcado como pendiente. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:41 2 jul 2012 (UTC) :Arreglando el enlace y ya está.- Saludos.- --'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 18:29 2 jul 2012 (UTC) History of Bleach Fannon :Hola Sasuke-Itachi Uchiha, efectivamente hay 100 artículos ¡enhorabuena!, pero de esos hay unos 10 que son esbozos, y/o se ven con secciones incompletas, y según los requisitos no cuentan en el total requerido para el spotlight, tienen que ser ampliados o crear nuevos artículos completos hasta llegar a los 100. Os falta muy poco para conseguirlo, muchos ánimos. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:40 2 jul 2012 (UTC) :Perdón por entrometerme, pero si mal no estoy solo se puede tener un Spotlight por tema, y en Bleach Wiki hace mucho estamos pensando en solicitar un spotlight, es más hace unos cuantos meses se hizo un concurso para ver cual la mejor idea para spotlight, el cual ya esta decidido, pero el Burócrata Marcos no ha puesto "manos a la obra" y ningún administrador se atreve a solicitarlo. ¿Esta bien que ellos lo soliciten y después nosotros? Black Quimera 21:51 2 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Por nada, siéntete libre de preguntar cualquier duda, en mi muro si quieres también. Con respecto a los temas pueden haber varias wikis de un mismo tema solicitando su spotlight, lo único es que no podrán aparecer en la misma ronda. A parte que la solicitud de Sasuke-Itachi Uchiha es fanon y la vuestra si no me equivoco es de contenido oficial. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:04 2 jul 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, gracias por responderme, es que he visto muchas Wikis Fanon solicitando un Spotlight y que se los niegan por que son de un mismo tema y ya hay uno (por ejemplo que una Wiki Fanon de Naruto solicité uno y que se lo nieguen porque ya Naruto Wiki tiene uno), gracias por respodender mi duda. Black Quimera 22:09 2 jul 2012 (UTC) ::::El caso de es.naruto es diferente pues ese wiki es uno de los que tiene spotlight permanente, por eso nunca puede salir otro spotlight de naruto. Si tienes más dudas consúltame en mi muro. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:21 3 jul 2012 (UTC) :√ --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:02 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Wiki Piklopedia :160 artículos. Dos cosas: #Mientras llega vuestro turno sería bueno que todas las categorías estén categorizadas para que no estén aisladas. #El slogan podría ser más específico con el tema, algo que no sea tan genérico como "Descubre todo sobre..." --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:22 14 ago 2012 (UTC) Wiki Halo Fanon :1660 artículos. Está muy bien la portada, mientras llega vuestro turno sería muy recomendable categorizar todos los artículos y categorías que no lo están. Solo eso. Muchos ánimos los proyectos de limpieza! --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:32 14 ago 2012 (UTC) Wiki ACAM :405 artículos. Hola, es un tema muy interesante y relevante, te comento algunas cosas a mejorar: lo primero que haría sería bajar un poco la transparencia de la wiki, las transparencias están bien pero no a costa de perder legibilidad, lo que importa es el contenido y ahora cuesta un poco de leer. Arreglaría la portada para que mostrase más enlaces sobre los temas importantes de tu wiki, ahora hay un enlace a una categoría general. El logotipo no se identifica, tendría que ser más claro. Algunos artículos solo muestran vídeos, tendrían que explicar algo más. Lo marco como pendiente hasta que todo eso mejore. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:57 14 ago 2012 (UTC) ::Sin respuesta desde agosto y la wiki me recuerda al mismo caso que Wiki Prehistórico ya que hay artículos de dinosaurios copiados sin dar atribución a su fuente de origen: Ejemplo http://es.acam.wikia.com/wiki/Coelophysis?oldid=4078 y http://www.taringa.net/posts/ciencia-educacion/15703465/El-Coelophysis.html --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:31 9 oct 2012 (UTC) Hora de Aventura Fanon Wiki :283 artículos. Suelen durar un mes. Sí, está todo bien categorizado, ¡bien hecho! Aunque hay más de cinco esbozos, se pueden ver desde el enlace "Esbozos", entre las 90 y 100 primeras páginas. Siendo que es un wiki de contenido inventado se pueden desarrollar más. Mientras lo marco como pendiente. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:21 14 ago 2012 (UTC) :Bueno yo encontré 30 o 35 esbozos y los escribí en un blog. Si se agrandan (y si no los borro) ¿publicarán el spotlight? LordJT10 (muro) 23:18 17 ago 2012 (UTC) ::Sí se agrandan sí se concederá el spotlight, la condición es que haya más de 100 artículos sin incluir esbozos, cuantos más mejor. Cuando esté avísame y reviso. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:30 18 ago 2012 (UTC) ::Actualmente estamos en una "campaña" para mejorar los esbozos, si no se borran. Yo diría que revisen próxima semana cuando termine, y de paso voy a cambiar esa imagen para el Spotlight porque esta algo borrosa. LordJT10 (muro) 21:12 5 sep 2012 (UTC) Marvel Fanon :La portada tiene que mejorarse mucho, ahora parece un artículo normal con una galería de imágenes al final y no una portada. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:30 14 ago 2012 (UTC) :Mmmm y como lo puedo mejorar Jasielwiki (muro) 01:41 15 ago 2012 (UTC) ::Aquí tienes un modelo de portada, igualmente también puedes mirar en otras muchas wikis para obtener ideas. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 01:57 15 ago 2012 (UTC) :::Hoy les hice una portada con el modelo de Oliver, solo deberia rellenar dos plantillas principales de artículos destacados. Suerte con el Wiki. Pintor_Smeargle 23:54 21 sep 2012 (UTC) ::::La estructura de la portada está, pero se ve espacio vacío, como si estuviera incompleta. La imagen para el spotlight no vale pues no debe tener ningún logotipo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:03 9 oct 2012 (UTC) :::::Creo que Jasiel no ha dado unas vueltas por aqui, o quizas la pagina se le hace muy pesada, pero yo le informo. Saludos. Kpop Lyrics :102 artículos, sí muy bien categorizado y la portada muy ordenada. Una wiki muy limpia, solo que sí que hay esbozos; una foto de un personaje con una ficha de datos, considero que sí es un esbozo. Como hay tiempo hasta que salgan todos los spotlights aprobados, miraría de aumentar los esbozos, o el número de artículos. Mientras lo marco como pendiente. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:47 14 ago 2012 (UTC) ::PD: El slogan tiene que ser algo más característico de la wiki que un simple "Visita el Wiki tal" --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:47 14 ago 2012 (UTC) ::Estara bien si le sacamos el visita y dejemos !Kpop Lyrics¡? :::Pues no, a ver, un eslogan es una frase identificativa que resume una idea o un propósito dentro del contexto de la publicidad, lo que quiere decir: que solo con el nombre del wiki no basta, tiene que ser una frase corta que contenga alguna idea o característica del tema de tu wiki. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:29 14 ago 2012 (UTC) :::ya mira puede ser esta que te parece? !Lee tus letras favoritas de kpop aqui¡NataliaELF13 (muro) 22:34 14 ago 2012 (UTC) :::Quiero colocas este slogan pero no me deja ¡ Por que el K-pop no solo se escucha, tambien se lee ! NataliaELF13 (muro) 02:26 15 ago 2012 (UTC) ::::Tiene que ser más corto, el límite es de 25 caracteres incluyendo espacios. Podría ser algo como Lee mientras escuchas. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:35 15 ago 2012 (UTC) ::::Ya ahora sip gracias por tu ayuda Zeist NataliaELF13 (muro) 19:00 16 ago 2012 (UTC) ::::Como cuantas paginas debemos hacer? NataliaELF13 (muro) 20:44 5 sep 2012 (UTC) :::::Más que la cantidad lo que añadiría es contenido a las páginas, hay muchas que solo consisten en una lista de datos, por ejemplo Yong_Jun_Hyung, o a veces menos que eso; In_The_Night_Sky. Hay otras que no son artículos, por ejemplo Editando y todas las que hay en Categoría:Ayuda K-pop Lyrics tienen que ser renombradas a páginas con el prefijo ayuda o del proyecto, ejemplo: Ayuda:Editando, Ayuda:Codigo de Colores, Wiki K-pop Lyrics:Guia de Pagina (Grupo), etc y la página Ejemplo tendría que ser renombrada a una página de proyecto Wiki K-pop Lyrics:Ejemplo o mejor Wiki K-pop Lyrics:Zona de pruebas. El logotipo es una versión distorsionada (chafada) de lo que hay en la portada, tendría que ser un logo sin distorsionar, que sea vea bien. Pero lo más importante es que los artículos tengan más contenido. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:16 10 sep 2012 (UTC) :::::Pero si le colocamos mas Contenido estariamos copiando a Wiki drama ::::::¿Me estás diciendo que el tema del wiki es el mismo que Wiki Drama? Pues tú sabrás para qué has hecho esta wiki. Pero con esbozos como tiene ahora no puede tener un spotlight. Declino la solicitud. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:28 10 sep 2012 (UTC) :no estoy diciendo que hemos sacado la infomacion de wiki drama solo estoy diciendo que si hacemos curiosidades o galeria estariamos copiando a wiki drama no se si me entiendes NataliaELF13 (muro) 19:38 10 sep 2012 (UTC) :Sí te entendí y te digo lo mismo que antes, para tener un spotlight hay que expandir los artículos cortos, si me dices que no podéis expandirlos porque tendríais que copiar de otra wiki, o por la razón que sea, no puede tener un spotlight. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:36 10 sep 2012 (UTC) :Hola! Yo soy la fundadora... :A lo que se refiere Natalia es que, la pagina se trata de Letras (De los grupos asiaticos)... Mientras que Wiki Drama te brinda la información de estos mismo y dramas.... Las paginas no se parcen en si, salvo el tema Asia pero en si ambas paginas abordan temas muy distinos..... :Pero bien yo extendere los articulos.... solo explicame como tendria que ir la ayuda, lo compondre.... :Carol (_)3 (muro) 04:02 12 sep 2012 (UTC) :Perdon que me meta, pero ya declino la solicitud Carol, asi que tienes que pedirla otra vez, pero deben pasar 2 meses y el wiki debe tener 200 articulos mas de cuando se solicito eso dicen Los requisitos para un spotlight, perdon si moleste Jokerfunny100 (muro) 19:46 21 sep 2012 (UTC)Jokerfunny100 La Rueda del Tiempo :Concedido con 392 artículos. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:09 14 ago 2012 (UTC) El Elegido :Hola, está declinado porque los requisitos para obtener un spotlight requieren, entre otras cosas, tener un mínimo de 100 artículos (sin incluir esbozos) y en este momento tu wiki solo tiene 8. Muchos ánimos y vuelve a presentarte cuando tu wiki cumpla todos los requisitos. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:14 14 ago 2012 (UTC) Dunkel :Concedido con 109 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:24 14 ago 2012 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda Wiki :1565 artículos. Hay unas 137 categorías sin categorizar, como el wiki ya tiene experiencia en tener spotlights estaría bien que estén categorizadas para que la estructura de categorías esté bien conectada, ¿qué os parece? --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:14 14 ago 2012 (UTC) :Suena algo extraño, pero nuestro sistema de categorías es algo complejo, y la mayoría de esas categorías están sin categorizar debido a que tenemos un artículo como guía principal que sustituye a la categoría. Un ejemplo es la Categoría:Personajes, en ella aparecen los artículos ya mencionados (Personajes de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time), que funciona como guía, sustituyendo la función de la categoría. Aún así, también existe la categoría (Categoría:Personajes de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time), la cuál no enlaza con ''Categoría:Personajes, por que su función ya la realiza el artículo. :Otras sin categorizar son el inicio de una red o simplemente las consideramos independientes y no las enlazamos. Pero les aseguro que la navegación en el wiki por medio de categorías, es más que buena, yo mismo me encargue de eso. Es algo complejo y espero que lo comprendan. Un Saludo --CM Xavi (muro) 10:32 16 ago 2012 (UTC) ::Creo que se refiere más bien a la estructura de árbol de categorías del wiki y sus raíces. No hay nada malo con tu forma de hacerlo, de hecho es correcto que los personajes de X juego vayan en esa categoría y no en una general, sin embargo la propia página de la categoría (Categoría:Personajes de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) puede, a su vez, ser añadida a Categoría:Personajes. Así, la navegación por categorías queda así, por ejemplo: Categoría:Personajes (Metal Gear Wiki). Con subcategorías. ~Playsonic2 11:56 16 ago 2012 (UTC) :::Exacto, a eso me refiero, una estructura de árbol permite a los lectores navegar desde lo general a lo más concreto y viceversa, ayudando a descubrir otros temas y artículos de la wiki y también su organización interna. Si la categoría no está categorizada, la navegación se detiene ahí, es como una rama cortada del árbol principal. La única categoría que no debería estar categorizada es la categoría raíz, de donde parten todas las demás. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:43 16 ago 2012 (UTC) Tras meditarlo, me di cuenta de que tenían razón y ya mejore la estructura, espero que esta vez sea de su agrado. --CM Xavi (muro) 10:48 28 ago 2012 (UTC) :Ha mejorado mucho, aunque siguen habiendo cuarenta y tres sin categorizar, hay tiempo hasta que salga vuestro spotlight, mientras tanto ¿es posible que estén todas categorizadas? --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:36 10 sep 2012 (UTC) :::Pude conectar unas cuantas categorías más, las restantes son categorías raices, así que no puedo conectar más. Un saludo --CM Xavi (muro) 10:58 11 sep 2012 (UTC) ::::Siempre se puede conectar todas las categorías hasta dejar solo una categoría raíz a partir de la cual se ramifica en otras principales, como contenidos y organización del wiki y a su vez se van ramificando sucesivamente en otras subcategorías. ::::Para que lo entiendas mejor, te pongo un ejemplo con la wiki de Zelda en inglés, su categoría raíz es Category:Browse y como ves de ahí parten todas las demás, incluso esa la tienen categorizada, y se puede recorrer toda la wiki haciendo clic solo en las categorías. ::::Por supuesto tú no lo tienes por qué hacerlo exactamente igual, es solo un ejemplo para que entiendas la idea. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:02 11 sep 2012 (UTC) :::::Solo quedan 17, ha mejorado bastante. Spotlight concedido. Os animo a que estén todas bien categorizadas. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:04 15 sep 2012 (UTC) Pichin Wiki :Hay 100 páginas pero incluyen esbozos y páginas de proyecto, los requisitos establecen que tienen que ser 100 artículos completos, sin incluir esbozos. Tu espacio de nombres de proyecto se llama Wiki Pichin la serie, pero tú lo estás poniendo como Pichinwiki y por eso te las cuenta como artículos cuando no debería hacerlo, igual que la Zona de Pruebas que está en el espacio de nombres principal cuando debería estar en el de proyecto. La imagen que ha propuesto tampoco sería válida para un spotlight. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:43 20 ago 2012 (UTC) Games Zone Wiki :#Tiene muchos esbozos, en la categoría:Esbozos figuran 129 artículos de un total de 326, solo quedan 197 artículos en teoría completos, no llegan a los 200 que hay que tener como mínimo para la segunda vez. Además de que hay más páginas muy cortas sin estar categorizadas como esbozo. Por lo que, la proporción de esbozos tiene que disminuir, cuanto más mejor. :#El logo se tiene que mejorar, ahora es un spotlight de la versión antigua distorsionado, debería de ser un logotipo original y sin distorsionar. :#Según los requisitos «''No debe estar en proceso de elección de administradores o situación parecida''» y actualmente está en proceso de retirar cargos a burócratas inactivos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:44 30 ago 2012 (UTC) Un Show mas Fanon :El wiki no cumple los requisitos, hay demasiados esbozos. Tienen que ser 100 artículos con suficiente contenido. Te recomiendo que reduzcas un poco la transparencia para que se pueda leer mejor. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:30 30 ago 2012 (UTC) La Familia P. Luche : El wiki no cumple los requisitos: hay 110 artículos y he visto hasta 30 esbozos como mínimo. Tienen que ser 100 artículos con suficiente contenido. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:08 30 ago 2012 (UTC) Wiki Venezuela :Hola, le falta un logo, según los requistios. Lo marco como pendiente. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:21 30 ago 2012 (UTC) :Zeist hice el logo de Venezuela, si el tamaño esta bien, si no, puedes ayudarme hacer el tamaño correcto.- Gracias.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 04:35 12 sep 2012 (UTC) :Ya el logo esta listo, Zeist cuando puedas echale un ojo a la solicitud. :Gracias Csuarezllosa.- Hasta luego.--[[Usuario:Alukram|'Alukram']] Mi Discusión 15:17 14 sep 2012 (UTC) ::105 artículos. Hay artículos que son iguales que los de Wikipedia, y no tienen la atribución correspondiente. También hay páginas que no son artículos que deberían ser borradas o renombradas a su espacio de nombres correspondiente --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:38 15 sep 2012 (UTC) :Hola Zeist, ya hemos acomodado lo que nos dijiste (w:c:es.venezuela:Plantilla:Imagen_de_la_Semana), podrias echarle un vistazo a la solicitud?--[[Usuario:Alukram|'Alukram']] Mi Discusión 14:21 28 sep 2012 (UTC) ::Sí he vuelto a revisar y siguen habiendo artículos de Wikipedia sin dar la atribución correspondiente, por ejemplo http://es.venezuela.wikia.com/wiki/Corporación_Venezolana_de_Guayana que está como destacado en la portada es igual que este --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:41 6 oct 2012 (UTC) ::Lo siento se me habia olvidado colocarle la plantilla a los articulos nuevos. Ya se la coloque a todos http://es.venezuela.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:CambiosRecientes# los articulos que la necesitaban y me acordare a la hora de hacer art. nuevos. Gracias.--[[Usuario:Alukram|'Alukram']] Mi Discusión 14:26 9 oct 2012 (UTC) :::Cada vez que reviso me encuentro otro caso igual: Poder Ejecutivo Nacional y Poder Ejecutivo Nacional (Venezuela) en Wikipedia. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:53 9 oct 2012 (UTC) ::Todo listo, puedes revisar la solicitud otra vez?. Disculpa la molestia. Hasta luego.--[[Usuario:Alukram|'Alukram']] Mi Discusión 15:54 25 oct 2012 (UTC) Silent Hill Wiki :1.587 artículos. Hola, está todo bien, solo falta un eslogan más corto. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:37 3 sep 2012 (UTC) ::Ok. Concedido con 1616 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:07 6 sep 2012 (UTC) :: Wiki Series Japonesas :Hola, sería necesario que exapandan las páginas cortas pues hay muchas en proporción con el total de artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:32 10 sep 2012 (UTC) Wiki Pataponpedia :Pues ante todo enhorabuena por el trabajo que habéis hecho, es una wiki muy clara y fácil de ver y aunque no sé nada del tema me resulta interesante, solo os falta expandir los artículos más pequeños porque no cuentan para los 100 artículos completos que se requieren. Como falta mucho para las próximas rondas de spotlights aun tenéis mucho tiempo para expandir los esbozos. Ánimo, ya casi lo tenéis. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 14:41 10 sep 2012 (UTC) ::Hola Zeist, bueno ademas de expandir los esbozos, tambien se podrian crear mas paginas para que sea aceptado?. ::Dejame un Mensaje (muro) 19:02 6 oct 2012 (UTC) :::Sí también, siempre y cuando las nuevas páginas no sean esbozos claro :) Ya avisarás, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:10 6 oct 2012 (UTC) Detective Conan Wiki :Concedido con 258 artículos. Un saludo. --'''Zeist Antilles flimsiplast 13:56 15 sep 2012 (UTC) Wiki MÄR :102 artículos. Muy justo, hay decenas de artículos que se pueden considerar esbozos, es necesario ampliarlos. Lo marco como pendiente. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:56 15 sep 2012 (UTC) : Gracias Zeast a partir de cuando un articulo deja de ser esbozo? Joeking01 (muro) 17:45 17 sep 2012 (UTC) ::Un esbozo es un artículo incompleto o que carece de información detallada independientemente de su tamaño. También, por lo general, con menos de cinco o seis líneas se puede considerar un esbozo. Sin contar plantillas, imágenes, ni vídeos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:05 17 sep 2012 (UTC) The Walking Dead :594 Artículos, solicitado en febrero con 134. Aunque son pocas, recomiendo categorizar todas las páginas y categorías. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:42 15 sep 2012 (UTC) ::Muchas gracias! Lo estaré haciendo en estos días! RoR-El (muro) 14:08 15 sep 2012 (UTC) Frikipedia No cumple los requisitos ni de lejos. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:42 15 sep 2012 (UTC) Nación Mundial :El enlace estaba mal, ya los arregle.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 22:32 17 sep 2012 (UTC) ::No cumple los requisitos entre los que se cuenta tener 100 artículos completos (sin incluir esbozos). --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:48 17 sep 2012 (UTC) El Chavo :Pues sí, en todo el mundo hispano, yo vi esa serie hace años y me hizo reír bastante. Lo primero que te rogaría es que cambies el color de los enlaces, porque con ese amarillo no distingo nada, y la imagen no vale porque está muy pixelada. Cuando arregles lo primero sigo revisando, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:16 16 sep 2012 (UTC) ::Me podrias mandar el link de alguna guia de como cambiar el color de los enlances? luego de eso subo otra imagen y esperare tu desicion, Responde rapido porfavor Godinezdelchavo (muro) 22:50 16 sep 2012 (UTC)Godinezdelchavo :::Ahora que los enlaces están en verde ya se puede leer mejor tu wiki que antes. Hay muchos esbozos (páginas cortas de unas pocas líneas) y también páginas para borrar. Hay que expandir los esbozos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:51 17 sep 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, lo hare desde ahora, te aviso cuando queden menos esbozos Godinezdelchavo (muro) 19:04 17 sep 2012 (UTC)Godinezdelchavo :::Listo, expandi algunos esbozosGodinezdelchavo (muro) 19:39 17 oct 2012 (UTC)Godinezdelchavo omega universe :Con 69 artículos no cumple los requisitos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:11 19 sep 2012 (UTC) Wiki Mitología :Enlace arreglado.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 18:01 21 sep 2012 (UTC) ::Hola, cada vez que reviso esta wiki siempre me encuentro con artículos que tienen los mismos textos que en Wikipedia o incluso de otros sitios web. Hasta que no sea un wiki original o respete la licencia de Wikipedia y de cualquier otro sitio no puede tener un spotlight. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:00 23 sep 2012 (UTC) ::Zeist,empezaremos a revisar los articulos pero que conste que estamos totalmente a favor de los derechos de autor, crees que deberiamos imponer a algun tipo de castigo para que a los usuarios se les quiten las gans de copiar de wikipedia u otros sitios web. Me gustaría saber tu opinión ::Roxas Nobody 15 (Mi discusión) 18:12 26 sep 2012 (UTC) :::Hola Roxas, bueno más que castigo yo creo que lo que se trata primero es de (si no lo habéis hecho ya) dejar claro en una página de vuestro wiki una política o norma sobre el tipo de textos que queréis permitir y como usar el contenido de Wikipedia, si es que queréis usarlo, porque se puede usar siempre que se cumpla la licencia CC-BY-SA mediante la plantilla:Wikipedia. Así todos usuarios y los nuevos que vengan podrán saber como deben participar y contribuir en vuestra wiki. Si alguien no sigue la norma que establezcáis, informarle para que sepa como hacerlo. Si tras haber sido informado ignora la norma y continúa igual entonces no quedará más remedio que pararle los pies. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:20 26 sep 2012 (UTC) Wiki Gumball :En mi opinion, tiene demasiadas paginas cortas, pero en demas, supongo que esta bien. Esperemos lo que Zeint opina de esto. Pintor_Smeargle 00:00 22 sep 2012 (UTC) ::En mi opinión también, de los 377 hay 62 artículos que son galerías de imágenes, (según la categoría:Galerías) menos los 100 artículos que se supone ya teníais la primera vez quedan 215 artículos. A esto hay que restar las 50 páginas categorizadas como esbozo (también se puede ver mirando la lista de páginas cortas) por lo que solo se ha aumentado en 165 artículos completos y tienen que ser 200 para la segunda vez según los requisitos, os recomiendo expandir los esbozos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:28 23 sep 2012 (UTC) Wiki Prehistórico Este artículo w:c:es.prehistrico:Oviraptor es igual que este y lo mismo con otros que he visto aquí o aquí --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:29 25 sep 2012 (UTC) South Park Wiki :El primer requisito para solicitar un spotlight es que el solicitante tiene que ser administrador, y tú ni siquiera has participado aún en esa wiki. Tiene que ser la propia comunidad la interesada en solicitar un spotlight. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:03 25 sep 2012 (UTC) Red Dead Wiki :Marcado como pendiente a petición de Marco A. y mientras estaría muy bien categorizar las poquísimas páginas que no tienen categoría o que puede que sean para borrar. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:48 25 sep 2012 (UTC) ::Bien, desmarcado, cuando que querais podeis dar el beredicto. Llegamos a la época de actividad nula en la wiki (Vaya momento han elegido ahora que había que pedir el spotlight) así que he puesto una frase a "voleo" de una de las misiones de Landon Ricketts y punto. Por cierto, categoricé la mitad (Y las arreglé) y borré la otra mitad que vaya tela,....--Marco Aº 05:01 27 sep 2012 (UTC) :::Concedido con 1.161 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:05 28 sep 2012 (UTC) ::::Estupendo, gracias. espero verlo pronto. Lo del contador no te fijes mucho pero déjalo en esos artículos.--Marco Aº 18:16 28 sep 2012 (UTC) Beyblade Wiki :El primer requisito para solicitar un spotlight es que el solicitante tiene que ser administrador, además de tener un logo y enlaces claros en la portada hacia el contenido principal, que no es el caso. No se trata de lo que yo decida, si no de cumplir los requisitos de spotlight. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:57 25 sep 2012 (UTC) :Aunque sea meterme donde no me llaman ¿Por qué no adoptais alguno la wiki o pedís ser administrador? Es que sino es como una viña sin amo, no podeis ni actuar contra el vandalismo.--Marco Aº 10:47 26 sep 2012 (UTC) Winx Club (Club Winx) :Bueno, Perdon que me meta pero el wiki tiene muchos ezbosos, hay que conbatir esbozos, perdon pero no se, solo para ahorrarle el trabajo a Zeint Anilles Jokerfunny100 (muro) 01:36 28 sep 2012 (UTC)Jokerfunny100 ::Hola, se agradece, la Central también es un wiki y como tal todos podemos contribuir positivamente. Si que es cierto que hay bastantes esbozos por lo que sería necesario expandir los artículos que se puedan. También para cumplir los requisitos hay que categorizar todas las páginas, actualmente hay 38 sin categorizar. Lo marco como pendiente hasta que se solucione todo eso, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:29 28 sep 2012 (UTC) :::Hola, solamente faltan editar y adecuar las paginascomo la principalpero creo que este mes sera posible. --ArtistaDeLaLuz‎ (muro de mensajes) 18:29 6 oct 2012 (UTC) ::::Hola, muy bien ya avisaréis. Un saludo y muchos ánimos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:12 6 oct 2012 (UTC) ::::Esta listo.....--ArtistaDeLaLuz‎ (muro de mensajes) 22:30 26 oct 2012 (UTC) :::::Estoy viendo artículos iguales que en Wikipedia. Por ejemplo este es igual que el el número 4 de la primera temporada del anexo de Wikipedia. Y hay más. :::::Si utilizáis contenido de Wikipedia hay que respetar la licencia CC-BY-SA poniendo la plantilla:Wikipedia en el artículo copiado para dar atribución de los autores que trabajaron en el artículo original de Wikipedia así: Dar la atribución a todos los artículos que usen contenido de Wikipedia, si no tendré que declinar la solicitud. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:23 27 oct 2012 (UTC) :::::OK --ArtistaDeLaLuz‎ (muro de mensajes) 21:00 27 oct 2012 (UTC) ::::: Wiki Berserk :Enlace arreglado.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 19:03 29 sep 2012 (UTC) ::Hay más de 20 esbozos. La portada se ve un poco desordenada y con algunos detalles desarreglados y las imágenes del slider no enlazan a ninguna página, se podría aprovechar para que enlacen también con los artículos correspondientes. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:27 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Wiki Po-ke-mon :Hola, lo siento, ya hay un spotlight programado permanente para WikiDex y no pueden salir dos spotlights del mismo tema a la vez. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:01 1 oct 2012 (UTC) ::Sincéramente pero de entre todas las normas chorras de Wikia, esta es de las peores.--Marco Aº 13:42 2 oct 2012 (UTC) ::: Sinceramente, mira que pegarse de esto Wikia para no perder ingresos en publicidad a costa de WikiDex, un wiki que recibe tanta visitas y que obviamente a ellos les conviene que se difunda mas... o tal vez solo es imaginación mía -.- --'Zerø' memorín 16:51 9 oct 2012 (UTC) ::: Es normal es un wiki muy muy conocido hasta en la página de Ciencia he visto una entrevista a un tío que también habla de WikiDex por tanto hasta que no haya un wiki que le pueda hacer competencia cosa muy difícil le interesa que siga asi. ✮Ezquerra ✮¿Necesitas ayuda?✮Vota a tu Poke favorito 19:26 9 oct 2012 (UTC) Saint Seiya Wiki :Solicitud trasladada desde Wikia discusión:Spotlights. -- 18:52 4 oct 2012 (UTC) ::No es requisito dar la imagen para el spotlight pero la imagen propuesta no se usará pues solo consiste en logotipos. El logotipo de vuestra wiki no debería usar una marca registrada de Wikia que ya no se usa. También hay que categorizar todas las páginas. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:31 6 oct 2012 (UTC) :::Has cambiado la imagen pero sigue teniendo un logotipo y no la usaran para el spotlight. Las imágenes no deben tener logotipos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 10:09 7 oct 2012 (UTC) ::::Vuestro logo usa la versión antigua del logo de Wikia, deberíais actualizarlo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:40 10 oct 2012 (UTC) :::::√ --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:23 16 oct 2012 (UTC) Sakura Card Captors Wiki :Hola, la wiki está en buena forma y está concedido el spotlight. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:48 6 oct 2012 (UTC) Vampire Knight :Arreglado.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 05:14 7 oct 2012 (UTC) ::100 artículos pero hay páginas que son esbozos o menos que eso, por lo que no cuentan para los 100 artículos completos que se requieren para obtener un spotlight. Hay que aumentar el número de páginas o expandir los esbozos que hay hasta que haya 100 artículos completos, sin contar esbozos. Además el artículo Yuuki Cross (Yuuki Kuran) tiene textos exactamente iguales que en wikipedia:es:Vampire_Knight y en Yuuki_Cross_/_Yuuki_Kuran. Arreglar eso y si vuelvo a encontrar otro artículo con contenido de otros sitios sin dar atribución declino la solicitud. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 10:07 7 oct 2012 (UTC) ::Ya esta creo que no hay mas Esbozo y lo que sigan siendo son porque de esas paginas hay poca informacion ,ya que pueden ser cosas secudarias o personajes secundarios que no hayan salido en todo el anime ni manga NataliaELF13 (muro) 18:11 7 oct 2012 (UTC) :::*La plantilla de Wikipedia la tienes que poner así: :::Si no pones el nombre del artículo, como está ahora, el enlace no funciona, corrígelo por favor. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:10 8 oct 2012 (UTC) :::Listo NataliaELF13 (muro) 19:29 8 oct 2012 (UTC) ::::Te dije que si volvía a encontrar otro artículo de Wikipedia sin tener su atribución correspondiente declinaría la solicitud. No he encontrado uno, he encontrado varios. este copia de este. Este copia de este y varios artículos de la 1era temporada son una copia del wikipedia:es:Anexo:Episodios_de_Vampire_Knight. No necesito ver más. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:10 10 oct 2012 (UTC) ::::perdon pero yo no estuve presente por estos dias creo que es injusto sobre declinar mi solicitud ni sabia eran sacados de wikipedia creo que lo mas minimo es que veas mi contribuciones para que veas que yo no estuve presento es injustoNataliaELF13 (muro) 21:38 12 oct 2012 (UTC) ::Natalia, terminar esta tema, lo que dijo Zeist Antilles los articulos venidos de Wikipedia son tuyos, hay que ver las historiales, plis.---Fabiano Pyrex (muro) 22:12 12 oct 2012 (UTC) ::Ok creo que ahora estan con la licencia de wikipedia ojala que no haya ninguno más ahora me dedicare agrandar lo articulos bueno saludos :) NataliaELF13 (muro) 00:35 13 oct 2012 (UTC) ::Ya no hay Ninguna pagina sin la plantilla de wikipedia ahora si estoy segura demasiado ojala que ahora si quieres puedes revisar Saludos NataliaELF13 (muro) 22:32 13 oct 2012 (UTC) ::Otra cosa lo Articulos de los episodios no estan con los textos de wikipedia ya que los saque de una wiki exterior en ingles NataliaELF13 (muro) 23:08 15 oct 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, vi que los has ampliado √ --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:28 16 oct 2012 (UTC) Counter Strike Historias --Carljason44 (muro) 16:31 8 oct 2012 (UTC) :El wiki tiene 1 página. Antes de volver a presentar otra solicitud por favor lee los requisitos para obtener un spotlight. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:10 8 oct 2012 (UTC) Wiki Darknnes and Soul's No cumple los requisitos que incluyen que la portada tenga enlaces claros al contenido principal y una imagen. Además hay muchos esbozos que no cuentan para los 100 artículos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:10 13 oct 2012 (UTC) Mi Pequeño Pony: Fan Labor :Hola, cosas a mejorar, la portada se tendría que ordenar un poco más, se ven algún hueco por ejemplo bajo el artículo destacado y no debería haber enlaces en rojo abajo donde están las secciones, además con la trasparencia del fondo se mezcla con las gráficas de las encuestas y da más sensación de desorden, miraría de poner menos transparencia y más contenido en el centro de la portada. Cuidado con este que se pierde el texto. Los artículos tienen que estar todos categorizados. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:20 16 oct 2012 (UTC) Cómics hora de aventura :Declinado. No cumple los requisitos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:14 19 oct 2012 (UTC) Wiki South Park :El solicitante está bloqueado global e indefinidamente --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:19 27 oct 2012 (UTC) El Chavo Wiki :No has puesto el enlace, pero si tu wiki es w:c:es.elchavofanon, con catorce artículos no cumple los requisitos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 16:35 27 oct 2012 (UTC) :Zeist antilles me equivoque ya esta puesto el enlace nuevo ElChavo71 (muro) 23:06 27 oct 2012 (UTC)ElChavo71 Ficciones :Además de lo que ya has dicho que falta, a primera vista la portada actual tiene cosas para arreglar, tiene enlaces en rojo y está desequilibrada, con mucho espacio vacío a la derecha. Y no tiene sentido poner la misma imagen dos veces. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:19 27 oct 2012 (UTC) :He cambiado la portada, un poco apretado, puedes ayudarme algo de código o en la portada que falta, por favor.---'Carlos Suárez (Menntaskólinn) ' 20:57 27 oct 2012 (UTC)